Through Your Eyes I See the Light
by YamiTaylourIshtar95
Summary: The city of Gotham has something coming and nobody know what will happen. When Taylour Knight goes to the stock exchange one day, that unseen force finds his hostage to be quite...interesting, and her world will be turned upside down. (Yes I suck at summaries, but please read :) This will be during TDKR and maybe after, I'm not quite sure yet.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I would do a short bio of my character before I got started. This is my first fanfic on here and I really hope you guys enjoy. There probably won't be that much of this chapter but I will update later today. Updates will probably come once a week. Also this will be rated M for later chapters maybe! I'm not sure how well I can write... those types of things lol! But I will try my best if specifically asked.**

**And i do not own TDKR, cause if I did Bane would have his fricken shirt off in every scene! **

_Bio:_

_Name: Taylour Knight_

_Age: 18_

_Eye Color: Chocolate Brown_

_Hair Color: Dark Brown with purple highlights_

_History: Her parents left when she was young so she was sent to her own darkness, a girls home. When she aged out at 18 she moved out with the help of her payed job at Wayne Enterprises as a secretary for Lucius Fox. She lives alone with her schnauzer Brownie. (who is in membrance of my dog Brownie who passed last year.) _

The wind blew over the poor city of Gotham. The darkness crept across the sky as I walked out of my small apartment to go meet up with my friend Abby for coffee. The wind blew the snow all around, it's definitely winter in Gotham. I sighed, I really shouldn't be out on the streets, it's not safe for women to walk these cold streets alone at night. But you can't live your whole life in fear, so why not take a chance and do something you shouldn't?


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is where I'm actually going to start the story in continuation to that small thing I gave you all before lol! I hope you guys enjoy and I'm terribly sorry for the absence of Bane in this chapter, but he has not found her yet. Please review and fav. Oh and there will be swearing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDKR if I did Bane would be shirtless in every fricken scene!**

I arrived at the coffee shop and saw Abby sitting in a corner booth shaking. I walked slowly over to her," Hey girl, what happened?" She looked at me with a face filled with pure fear," It's nothing." I put my hand on my hip," I've known you too long to know when you're bluffing Abby, so what's up?" She gulped," Well when I was walking over here, I accidentally ran into someone. I looked up to apologize and I saw a man as tall as a fucking light post with a mask covering his face." I looked at her worried," He didn't...do anything to you did he?" She shook her head," No he just looked at me with those eyes...I didn't know what to do!" She shuddered and I sat next to her and put my arm around her. "Shh...it's ok Abby. Look I'll go get you your coffee. What would you like?" "A caramel cappuccino." I smiled," Alrighty, I'll be right back with your coffee."

I walked up to the cashier. "And what would you like Miss." The cashier said with a voice that would make you shudder, and I could sense a hint of an accent. I looked up at him to see him smirking at me. His name tag named Isaac. "Listen Mr. Isaac..." "That's not my last name, it''s Barsad." He interrupted. "Ok then Mr. Barsad, my friend is like totally freaking out over there and she needs her coffee. You can flirt with me later but could you please just get me two caramel cappuccinos?" He chuckled and punched it into the register," Coming right up."

I sat and waited until mine and Abby's coffee was placed in front of me and I payed for them. "Thank you Mr. Barsad, and I'm very sorry I kinda yelled at you, it's just been a stressful day." He nodded as I handed him a tip.

I walked back over to Abby and set her coffee down in front of her and sat on the other side of the booth. "Thanks Tay-Tay, I just...I don't know why I'm freaking out. I shouldn't be." I shook my head," Abby you have a perfect reason to freak, I mean a huge man with a freaky mask in his face crashes into you in the middle of the night, I'd freak out too. But come on let's talk about something else." "Alright...how was work?" She asked. "Annoying, but Bruce Wayne actually came in today, he was almost like...hitting on me, it was weird." "Oo the oh so ever elusive Mr. Wayne!" I rolled my eyes," No, besides he's just some playboy with tons of cash." And I sipped the hot coffee.

When we had finished, I offered to wait for Abby's boyfriend to pick her up. When he finally came we hugged goodbye," Hey Tay-Tay why didn't you drive?" She asked. "Oh I just felt like walking, besides this place is right next to my house. Alright well I'll see you later Abby." I watched her get into his car and then turned to walk towards my apartment.

As I walked the cold streets yet again, I could feel the night truly setting in and all shadows were making me jump. But what really scared me was when I began to hear the loud footsteps that began to become louder and louder behind me.

**Alright so cliff hanger! Yeah sorry this is short, but I'm tired. I promise more Bane will be coming, and I will probably be updating again this week. Thank you for reading and please review and fav :) **

**If you do you'll get Bane hugs YAYZ!**


End file.
